Mi Tortura
by Nan07
Summary: ¿Qué te pasó Hermione? ¿con Harry? ¿y ahora Malfoy? ¿Y donde está mi hermana?. Las opiniones de un cornudo Ron desde el cielo. Sidestory de "Tu Verdugo" de Mad Aristocrat, como regalo por su cumpleaños. Fic Terminado
1. Miradas desde la Nube 350

**_Disclaimer: _**El pelirrojo cornudo no me pertenece, es de la Rowling y según ella se parece a su mejor amigo. Espero que jamás se tope con la historia de mi querida amiga, porque la mata...

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_Hola!_

_ANTES QUE DIGAN ALGO:_

_ESTE ES EL **REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS** DE MI AMIGA DEL ALMA, **MAD ARISTOCRAT, **QUIEN ESCRIBE EL FIC **"TU VERDUGO"**. AYER, HABLANDO CON ELLA SURGIÓ ESTA IDEA. ¿SABÍAN QUE INCLUSO HA COOPERADO DÁNDOME DATOS DE SU HISTORIA? JAJAJAJA... ¿PARA QUÉ? UNA SERIE DE VIÑETAS DE RON WEASLEY DESDE EL CIELO, ESCRITAS CON TODO MI CARIÑO, PARA QUE SE RIA UN RATO..._

_¡¡ESO LES PASA QUERIDAS POR DECIR QUE ELLA LO HABÍA REVIVIDO!!! _

_**ESTE FIC NO TIENE PATAS NI CABEZA, ASI QUE NO LE BUSQUEN LA TRASCENDENCIA... NI TAMPOCO PISTAS PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESE FIC!! ELLA PODRÁ HABER COOPERADO, PERO NI MUERTA ME CUENTA QUE SIGUE (YA QUE SOY SU FANÁTICA)**_

SI VAN A LANZARME ALGUNA VERDURA... ACELGAS ES LO QUE ME APETECE COMER HOY...

_Como siempre invito a que nos visiten en **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones..._

_Que me dejen comentarios en el blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Mis fics y algo más)_

_Esop_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._

...

_- ¡Que aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Saquen esas prostitutas sillas! - Un pelirrojo furioso se ha empeñado en hacer desaparecer todo elemento que sirva para sentarse, provocando alboroto entre quienes estaban cerca._

_- ¡Ron tu noviecita está para una cita en el circo! ¡es toda una trapecista! - se escuchó desde algún punto de ese mar de sillas, sillones y mantas, que estaban organizados de manera ordenada._

_- ¡Déjate de hablar de mi novia! ¡Ella no es así, algo tiene! - Ron ya estaba al borde del infarto, aunque ya morirse no podía, porque hacía un tiempo de un avada lo habían elevado a las alturas celestiales._

_- ¡Calentura Weasley, calentura! - dijo un moreno, dos filas más atrás, burlándose del pelirrojo y su "inocencia"_

_- ¡Deja que te atrape Reeves! A mi mujer no le dices esas cosas! - nuevamente se venía otra batalla Weasley, esta vez con patadas voladoras incluidas._

_- ¡Tu mujer y de varios más! _

_Cuando ya la pelea era un hecho con otro de sus compatriotas de nube que le hacía perder la paciencia, un ¡¡Buuu!! generalizado, junto a una lluvia de palomitas descolocó a Ron Weasley. La nube 350 parece un teatro, con sillas ordenadas ascendentemente, dando una vista privilegiada a lo que ocurría en tierra firme. Nunca antes se había reunido el vecindario completo, todo por el gran espectaculo del trío Granger-Malfoy-Potter._

_Ron suspiró resignado cuando el vaso de papel número 300, lo dejó perdido de gaseosa, quizás con intentos de calmarlo, o quizás para que no estorbase la visión. Suspiró derrotado, por aquella masa de morbosos celestiales espectadores, que gritaban, reian, lloraban y se enfurecian, tal como aquellas historias que Hermione le contó que los muggles veían en "tevevisores". ¡Si hasta se avisaban cuando comenzaba nuevamente la acción! había perdido la cuenta cuando se veia una multitud corriendo nube abajo e instalando sus sillas y su comida. Hay pequeños puestos que venden desde cerveza de mantequilla hasta palomitas de maíz... irónicamente el mundo mágico y el muggle unidos, ¿para qué? para ver a su noviecita perdida entre el maldito mortifago (ahora cara rajada) y su ex-mejor amigo, porque de "amigo" no quedaba ni una pizca... ¿quién le dio permiso para usar de oso de peluche a su novia? ese imbécil descuidó a su hermanita, que ahora anda perdida por ahí..._

_Hermione debe estar aún mal por su muerte y el shock la hace cometer estas estupideces... los otros se aprovechan de ella... eso de debe ser ¿cuanto más se trataría de convencer de aquello?_

_¿Donde quedó la novia que lloraba y le contaba las noticias de la guerra cada tarde? ¿cuando se convirtió en la experta del sexo en lugares insólitos?_

_Si fuera real lo de los cuernos por engaño, ese pobre tendría su cabezaa perfecta para un tendedero de ropa... y los cuernos seguirán creciendo..._

_¿Por qué Hermione?_

...

_¿Estoy loca, cierto? _

_El pobre Ron (ay señor que toy mal para decirle pobre) tiene que ver desde el cielo a la castaña hecha una cualquiera y más encima con público..._

_Porque van a ver la batahola que se arma... ¿tan aburridos están que están todo el día pegados viendo? __jajaja... _

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm o a mi blog..._


	2. El Guardián de Hermione

_**Disclaimer: **El pelired con apariencia de venado no me pertenece, lo creó la Rowling..._

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_NUEVAMENTE OTRA ENTREGA DE "MI TORTURA"_

_ESTE ES EL **REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS** PARA MI AMIGA **MAD ARISTOCRAT, **QUIEN ESCRIBE EL FIC **"TU VERDUGO"**. **TENGO SU PERMISO**, ASI QUE NO SE MOLESTE EN AVISARLE XD_

**_ESTE FIC NO TIENE PATAS NI CABEZA, ASI QUE NO LE BUSQUEN LA TRASCENDENCIA... NI TAMPOCO PISTAS PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESE FIC!! ELLA PODRÁ HABER COOPERADO, PERO NI MUERTA ME CUENTA QUE SIGUE (YA QUE SOY SU FANÁTICA)_**

_SI VAN A LANZARME ALGUNA VERDURA... SE ACEPTAN LOS CLÁSICOS TOMATES, AUNQUE HOY QUIERO COMER BERENJENAS..._

_Visite **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... (use el mozilla firefox o verá todo descuadrado)_

_Que me dejen comentarios en el blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Mis fics y algo más)_

_Esop_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_**El Guardián de Hermione**_

_Algunos meses atrás, en la nube 350... _

_- Ron, deja ese cartel de ¡No fue Malfoy, pero pateenlo por mi! - Sirius le palmeaba la espalda para confortarlo. Desde que lo vio llegar al cielo, luego de repentina muerte, el pelirrojo acude todas las tardes a ver a su desconsolada novia y eso lo ha conmovido profundamente - por más que grites ella no te escucha o si no yo habria muerto mucho antes por las maldiciones de mi dulce madre, porque el cuadrito de Grimauld Place era un pequeño eco a sus gritos verdaderos ¿Vamos por una cerveza? no seas masoquista._

_- Deja que bese la lápida y me voy contigo - Ron suspiraba enamorado de la castaña, que tanto lo quiso en vida y seguía haciéndolo en la muerte - tan devota y dulce ¡quiere vengarme! ¿ves? ella sí que es una novia fiel... espero que Harry la cuide... le encomendé su cuidado por si algún dia le fallase. Ay mi__ bella Herm... _

_- Otra vez vas a salir con las virtudes de tu mujer ¡Santa Hermione! - ya siente los oídos hinchados de las bondades de Hermione, tanto que siempre llega cuando sabe que dejará de observarla desde las nubes, porque es tan dulce que lo ahoga - ¿acaso la vas a poner en un altar y dejarle flores? ¡es una mujer, no Circe!_

_- Ella es todo un conjunto de belleza, inteligencia, generosidad... tantas cosas, aunque a veces fuera demasiado controladora, su lado bueno salía a flote - estaba tan pendiente de hacerle saber cuan perfecta era su novia que no se percató del cambio de escena, hasta que vio a Sirius mirando curioso hacia abajo - espera... ¿por qué Harry se va a dormir con ella? ¿que pasa que mi novia quiere dormir acompañada? ¡puedes dormir sola! ¡sale de MI lado de la cama!_

___- Harry solo quiere cuidarla... ya vas a ver - Sirius, sin que se diera cuenta, lo mantenía sujetado por los brazos, por si la la escena se ponía menos santa. "Prevenir antes que curar" - es todo un caballero, ____le hará compañía... nada más - las palabras eran escogidas con pinzas, todo con tal de calmar la bestialidad Weasley._

_- Pero pobre que ponga sus manotas donde no debe, porque me consigo un pase especial para dejarlo hecho cenizas. Será mi mejor amigo, pero eso no incluye compartir la misma mujer... ¡así me gusta! ¡las manitos bien puestas a la vista! ¡Acuérdate que debes cuidar de mi hermanita!_

_- Harry es su guardián, nada más... vamos Ron, que quiero una cerveza - Sirius había conseguido que se alejara de la escena, aliviado de que su ahijado no cometiera una tontería._

_- Que buen amigo tengo, espero que cuide bien a mis dos mujeres... _

_..._

_Tiempo después..._

_**¿El guardián? **¡Si, como no! ¡Me ha traicionado! - Ron estaba tan furioso que lanzaba todo lo que podía hacia abajo, salvándose la humanidad de la masacre pelirroja, más peligrosa que Voldemort y Hitler, por la división tierra-cielo hecha hace siglos de siglos - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡lindo el amigo! ¡NO TE VAS A APROPIAR DE **MI **HERMIONE! ¡POR ANDAR DE BABOSO PERDISTE A MI HERMANA!_

_¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Ese maldito te dio alguna poción o te golpeaste la cabeza? _

_¡Me han cambiado a mi novia!_

...

_Otra entrega durante el mes de celebración de Mad..._

_Miren lo que pasa por haber dejado encargada a Hermione... se la cuidaron "demasiado bien"..._

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm o a mi blog..._


	3. Los Slytherin también van al cielo

_**Disclaimer: **El ingenuo Gryffindor es creación de JK Rowling..._

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_HABEMUS OTRA ENTREGA DE "MI TORTURA"_

_**EL DICHOSO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS** PARA MI AMIGA **MAD ARISTOCRAT, **QUIEN ESCRIBE EL FIC **"TU VERDUGO". OBVIAMENTE** **CON LOS PERMISOS CORRESPONDIENTES...**_

**_ESTE FIC NO TIENE PATAS NI CABEZA, ASI QUE NO LE BUSQUEN LA TRASCENDENCIA... NI TAMPOCO PISTAS PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESE FIC!! _**

_SI VAN A LANZARME ALGUNA VERDURA... ESTA SEMANA QUIERO TOMATES (UNA SALSA CASERA NO ME VENDRÍA MAL)_

_Visite **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... (use el mozilla firefox o verá todo descuadrado)_

_Que me dejen comentarios en el blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Mis fics y algo más)_

_Esop_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._

_..._

**_Los Slytherin También van al Cielo_**

_- Ron, hice pie de limón ¿quieres un trozo? - una morena, alta y de curvas pronunciadas, lo llamaba desde una de las casas de la nube 350. Cada tarde Jenny le ofrecía algo de comer, pero siempre el pelirrojo estaba mirando hacia otra dirección, sin prestar mayor atención a su ofrecimiento. Bueno, que si se la prestaba, pero cuando su estómago pedía a gritos algo de comer y solamente porque debía alimentarse bien para cuidar de su novia. _

_- ¡Hermione! ¡Malfoy anda cerca! ¡Harry anda a salvarla! ¡Hijo de la mala bruja que te dio a luz! - Ron parecía que iba a estallar gritando, al olvidar que desde su nube, la castaña de sus amores ni siquiera oiría un murmullo - ¡Alguien que haga algo!_

_- ¡Vamos Malfoy, que la Granger no crea que eres un maldito debilucho! - un hombre joven, que pasaba por ahi, comenzó a gritar junto a Ron, quien lo miró enfurecido - ¿qué me miras? ¡los slytherin también se van al cielo! - reclamó divertido ante la furia Weasley - ¡VAMOS MALFOY! ¡QUE SEPA QUIEN LLEVA LOS PANTALONES!_

_- ¿Quién te crees? ¡ese bastardo esta dañando a MI NOVIA! - Ron de un sólo movimiento lo agarró por la túnica y frenando sus deseos de hacerlo picadillo, ya que no quería una amonestación celestial - ¡Eres un imbécil que sólo sabe como emparentarse con alguna de sus primas!_

_- Esa dejó de ser tu novia cuando subiste con nosotros, ahora ella es una mujer libre y tiene que aprender a defenderse sola - trastabilló cuando el pelirrojo lo giró para poder ver que sucedía abajo, quedando con vista privilegiada a la tierra - ¡Potter fue a rescatar a la damisela mojigata! ¡Te salvó la Campana Granger!_

_- ¡Troll! ¡mi pobre mujer casi queda sin oxígeno por ese idiota! - dijo, soltándolo de improviso y arrodillándose para mirar mejor - ¿como estará mi pobre ratona? ¡Harry no la reprendas, que la niña ha sido atacada!_

_- Por tarada, si Malfoy cada día está más poderoso, irse a las manitas con él es como entregarle la varita al Lord - reía divertido el Sly, mientras le alejaba a contarle el chisme a otros compañeros de casa que vivían en aquella nube, para luego proseguir con el resto de los habitantes. _

_Lo hizo de manera magistral, tal como si se tratase de una novela, entusiasmando de tal manera a quien escuchara la historia, que los días siguientes la "Venganza de la novia" ya era motivo de seguimiento. __En un principio, seguían la historia fervientemente, pero al haber sólo muertes y visitas al cementerio, comenzó a disminuir el público. Ron los trataba de echar inútilmente y se alegró cuando la moda parecía decaer, pero el día en que Draco Malfoy apareció, todo se volvió un caos. _

_- ¡Hermione no pelees con Harry! ¡Esta bien que quieras vengarme, pero ya das miedo! - el pelirrojo no perdía la voz, ya que en el cielo no podía enfermar, y tampoco el entusiasmo en tratar de hacer saber a su novia que él estaba atento a sus pasos - ¡Ratona, deja de encerrarte en la biblioteca! ¡Harry haz algo! - Ron desesperado por su novia cabezadura, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, intentando pensar alguna forma de ayudarla_

_- ¡Que bien ayuda Potter- se burlaba uno de los Slytherin - ¡Parece que la respiración boca a boca funciona! - un estallido de carcajadas resonó en toda la nube y más allá. _

_- __¡HARRY POTTER DEJA DE TOQUETEARLA! ¡NO BESUQUEES A MI NOVIA! ¿ACASO TE OLVIDASTE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO? ¿ Y DONDE ESTÁ GINNY?_

_Nada podía sacar a Ron del shock por el beso. Fue un trance que lo tuvo hablando solo por algunas horas, hasta que Sirius y un pastel de Jenny lo convencieron de salir de la escena, mas su cerebro siguió con el mismo tema durante largo rato._

_¿Mi amigo besando a mi novia? _

_¿Hermione se estaba agarrando para no perder el equilibrio?_

_No, ella no debe haber respondido al beso... ella debe haberse confundido..._

_¿Por qué no lo apartaste Hermione? ¿Qué te pasa?_

...

_Otra entrega durante el mes de celebración de Mad..._

_Vaya que le cuidan a la novia... pobre Ron. Con ese amigo ¡BIENVENIDO SEAN LOS ENEMIGOS!_

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm o a mi blog..._


	4. Harry Potter y la paliza celestial

_**Disclaimer: ** JK Rowling lo describió de una forma y yo le inventé algunas cositas... ¡Mad empezó primero!...  
_

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_APURANDO A "MI TORTURA" PORQUE YA SE VIENE LA CELEBRACIÓN (ALIAS EL 29 DE MAYO, POR SI QUIEREN DEJARLE PM)  
_

_**EL DICHOSO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS** PARA MI AMIGA **MAD ARISTOCRAT, **QUIEN ESCRIBE EL FIC **"TU VERDUGO". OBVIAMENTE** **CON LOS PERMISOS CORRESPONDIENTES...**_

**_ESTE FIC NO TIENE PATAS NI CABEZA, ASI QUE NO LE BUSQUEN LA TRASCENDENCIA... NI TAMPOCO PISTAS PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESE FIC!! _**

_SI VAN A LANZARME ALGUNA VERDURA... ESTA SEMANA QUIERO TOMATES (ÑAMI)_

_Visite **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... (use el mozilla firefox o verá todo descuadrado)_

_Que me dejen comentarios en el blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Mis fics y algo más)_

_Esop_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_**Harry Potter y la futura paliza celestial**_

_- Ron, si dejas de gritar y patalear te dejaremos salir, queremos evitar disturbios en nuestro pacífico vecindario - Sirius observaba al pelirrojo, que se paseaba inquieto por la habitación Desde aquel famoso segundo beso y el desafortunado encuentro de Ginny con los amigos durmientes, tuvieron que recurrir a lo imposible para meterlo a su casa, porque por poco los manda cielo abajo. Ni siquiera las tartaletas de arándanos, cortesía de la amable Jenny llevó apenas lo pusieron a resguardo, pudieron contener la furia del pelirrojo.  
_

_- Mi hijo está mal, está desorientado y ha cometido un error. Debe ser una confusión con Hermione, no creo que pase a mayores - Lily Potter había viajado desde la nube 374, apremiada por Sirius, quien esperó que fuese capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón - Ellos son como hermanos, no creo...  
_

_- Con todo respeto Señora Potter, eso no me lo trago aunque viniera Circe - dijo conteniendo las ganas de lanzar cuanto improperio existiese para el "niño que vivió" ahora "el que se espera fervientemente que muera, para recibir la paliza de su vida" - __maldigo el día que olvidó tomarse la poción anticonceptiva... ¡Si hasta se despreocupó de mi pequeña hermanita! ¡Ella es una mortifaga por culpa de su pequeñito! ¡A ese lo único que le queda de bebé es la cicatriz, porque las manitos! ¡Que intente pasarse de la raya, porque ahi si que voy a hacerle el favor a Voldemort! ¡Que me perdonen todos, pero a ese lo traigo de una oreja a esta nube!¡Y que se pudra la guerra, pero a ese le hago un tour a patadas celestiales!_

_- Pero Hermione le respondió el beso, ella no ha sido una víctima de Harry - intervino James Potter, desde una silla cercana - No le eches la culpa a mi hijo, que aqui hay responsabilidades muchacha no creo que se haya traumado por el beso... porque cara de asco... que yo sepa no le vi.  
_

_- Mi ratona está aún impactada por mi muerte, la pobre no se hace la idea de que la dejé abandonada - respondió dolido, sentándose junto a Lily, quien lo abrazó por la espalda - y la dejo encargada a este... este...que se aprovecha de su dolor - se soltó de Lily y la miró tristemente - a ustedes los quiero mucho, pero van a tener que hacer una nueva habitación a su casa, porque por traidor se va a venir a vivir aquí..._

_- ¡Ronald Weasley no digas barbaridades! - Lily estaba que echaba chipas, porque lo menos que quería era verlo aparecer diciendo: "mami, perdí". Para ella, Harry era todo un campeón y una estupidez así no podía ser la causante de su caída.  
_

_ La pelea entre los argumentos sobre Hermione "no rompe un plato" Granger y Harry "enemigo número 1" Potter estalló sin poder hacer algo al respecto, y alcanzó limites insospechados con la desafortunada mención de Ginny y su afiliación a los "caretas plateadas", por parte de James, terminaron por entablar una batalla verbal de proporciones. Los espectadores celestiales se debatían entre mirar abajo y escuchar los gritos desde la casa de Ron. Lily sacó todos los argumentos existentes para defender a su hijo, James aprovechó de enrostrarle la fidelidad de su novia, Ron les rebatía conteniéndose de lanzarles improperios y Sirius se preguntaba sobre si fue buena idea haber llamado a aquel duo para que lo apoyaran. Tan ensimismados estaban en aquella pelea, que no se dieron cuenta de todo lo que sucedía hasta que la gente que observaba hacia abajo, ya convertida en multitud, comenzó a gritar reclamando la presencia del pelirrojo.  
_

_- ¡Weasley, tu novia es toda una experta en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo!_

_- ¡Vaya modo de vengarte! ¡Déjame golpearte a ver si se descarga conmigo!_

_- ¡Dale pelo de escoba! ¡Muérdelo donde tú sabes!_

_Ron estaba confundido apenas salió de casa... alguien tenía que decirle algo pronto..._

_- Jenny ¿qué le pasó a mi novia? - suplicó a su vecina para que le explicara qué diablos sucedía abajo, haciendo que la morena a la velocidad de la luz le explicara lo central.  
_

_- ¿Qué ese perfume la volvió loca? ¿Harry casi me la viola? y que ahora... __¿Hermione a las manitas con Malfoy?_

_Maldito perfume ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Hermione?  
_

...

_Otra entrega, apurada porque ya se viene el cumple..._

_Por tanta pelea en la casa, se perdió de toda la acción... ¿qué dirá de la batalla de sexo salvaje? ¿Además de Harry se traerá a Malfoy? ¿Lo enviará directo al infierno?  
_

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm o a mi blog..._


	5. ¡El Perfume tiene la culpa!

_**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling dijo que Hermione lo amaba, yo la desmiento, bueno Mad la desmintió primero...  
_

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_NUEVAMENTE CON "MI TORTURA" . EL VIERNES 29 DE MAYO ES LA FIESTA...  
_

_**UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS** PARA MI AMIGA **MAD ARISTOCRAT, **QUIEN ESCRIBE EL FIC **"TU VERDUGO". OBVIAMENTE** **CON LOS PERMISOS CORRESPONDIENTES...**_

**_ESTE FIC NO TIENE PATAS NI CABEZA, ASI QUE NO LE BUSQUEN LA TRASCENDENCIA... NI TAMPOCO PISTAS PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESE FIC!! _**

_SI VAN A LANZARME ALGUNA VERDURA... ESPERO SUS TOMATES..._

_Visite **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... (use el mozilla firefox o verá todo descuadrado)_

_Que me dejen comentarios en el blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Mis fics y algo más)_

_Esop_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_**¡El Perfume tiene la culpa!**_

_- ¡Jenny, ese perfume ha vuelto loca a mi novia! - Ron miraba desesperado hacia abajo, sostenido de un brazo, por la vecina, quien le ha contado todo lo que ha sucedido, suavizando las cosas para evitar dañar al pelirrojo - por suerte entró en razón y dejó medio muerto a ese bastardo. ¡Estos idiotas haciéndole barra al infame de Malfoy! ¡Me voy a quejar con alguna autoridad celestial para que pare esta locura ¡Si hasta prendedores con el nombre de su preferencia andan usando!_

_- Tranquilo, si ella de seguro ha inhalado la esencia del perfume y por eso está así - dijo, media convencida y media sin convencer, tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible para estabilizar al hombre de sus amores - nada sacas con golpear a todos quienes miran hacia abajo. Uno, no terminarías nunca y dos, tus manitos quedarían dañadas de tanto golpe - acarició suavemente los nudillos de la mano que sostenía, al tiempo que nuevamente intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón y que mirara desde una distancia prudente, ya que tenía miedo de que pudiera caer y jamás volver a verlo - ¡no le hagas caso a tarados, ella te quiere!_

_- ¡Que le quiere poner los cuernos! ¡esa mujer si que se las trae! - comentaban la pandilla de Slytherin que se había apropiado de un buen trozo del mirador de la nube 350, importándoles un carajo que Ron estuviera cerca - ¡Véngate de nosotros Granger! ¡Aqui te damos la pelea!_

_- ¿Qué acaso no ven que fue el perfume? la pobrecita casi le vomita encima cuando se dio cuenta, mi Hermione reaccionó a tiempo y lo apuñaló - Ron ahora era sujetado de ambos brazos por Jenny - ¡déjame! ¡estos tienen que aprender a respetar a la mujer ajena!_

_- ¿Cómo lo hizo tu amiguito? ¡el sí que las respeta! ¡Mira como la cuida después de la encamada del año! - gritaba uno de los "cascos verdes", grupo llamado así por estar protegido contra los ataques Weasley, Black y Potter. Si no era el pelirrojo lanzando patadas, eran Sirius, James y Lily discutiéndoles sus desubicados comentarios, debiendo protegerse si se pasaban de la raya. _

_- ¡Ese tiene las manitos calmantes! ¡Mira como se pone de tranquila cuando le hace cariño! ¡Si hasta ronronea! - rió otro casco verde, aprovechándose de la protección del grupo - ¡Espérate que Malfoy va a querer segunda vuelta! ¡A ese le quedó gustando! _

_- ¡Le va a quedar gustando la patada en sus apreciadas bolas querrán decir! ¡ella inhaló ese maldito perfume! - el pelirrojo nuevamente a la carga, aprovechando un descuido de Jenny, quien intentaba sostenerlo de la ropa - ¡Ya van a ver! ¡Ese desgraciado de Malfoy las va a pagar por hacerle daño a mi princesa! ¡ella se va a vengar como corresponde! _

_- ¿Ahora los veremos luchando en barro? ¡Chicos comiencen las apuestas! - al parecer, todos los cascos verdes estaban aprovechando la oportunidad de comentarle a Ron su calidad de cornudo - ¡Yo le apuesto a Granger, ella si que tiene elasticidad!_

_- Les dije que se callaran que ya me tienen loco con sus imbecilidades. Ustedes deberían tomar luego la ruta hacia el infierno, parece que los mandaron para acá equivocados ¡Que alguien se lleve a estos bravucones! ¡Que aquí vinimos a descansar eternamente, no a estresarnos eternamente!_

_- ¡Espérate que Malfoy se recupere que va a haber fiesta nuevamente! y para que sepas aqui nadie llegó equivocado, todos tenemos nuestro pasaporte a la nube 350 timbrado - todo el grupo se encargó de mostrar sus credenciales celestiales para que no existiera duda de que estaban bien ubicados en el cielo._

_Y nuevamente la pelea se armó en el cielo, sólo que esta vez de argumentos. Ron reclamaba que habían pagado para recibir su pasaporte y los cascos verdes reclamaban que en el cielo no había lugar para la corrupción. Si no hubiera sido porque comenzaron a gritar los otros grupos apostados en el mirador, hasta certificados de pureza de alma habrían exhibido desde el bando de los slytherin celestiales. Nuevamente un wow hizo remecer al cielo completo, no solamente a esa pequeña nube y, como dijeron ellos mismos, la fiesta nuevamente había vuelto._

_- ¡Weasley te están asando a la parrilla! _

_- ¡Desde aquí podemos ver como te rostizan! _

_- Oh... wow... ¡gran fogata! _

_- ¡Malfoy volvió a rostizar malvaviscos en tu tumba Weasley!_

_El grupo de los cascos verdes parecía revolucionado ante el incendio del cementerio, esperando una reacción de aquellas por parte del pelirrojo, el que tanta pelea les había dado, por su calidad de habitantes de la nube 350. Antes de que llegase a caerles algo sobre sus cabezas por lluvia de proyectiles cielo abajo, se aprestaron para protegerse todos juntos. Ya tenían sus escudos anti ataques listos, cuando se dieron cuenta que algo distrajo al pelirrojo..._

_- ¿Por qué Hermione tocaste a ese estúpido? deberías haberlo atacado, ¿por qué te fuiste? - Ron parecía confundido y se agarró del brazo de Jenny, quien lo mantenia abrazado - ¿Y que hace mi hermanita en la habitación de Blaise? ¡Suéltala asqueroso! - luego de ese grito, su voz de repente se volvió como la de un niño pequeño, cuya madre lo había dejado esperandola fuera de la tienda - __¿Qué está pasando? Hermione... ¡ataca a ese Hurón desteñido!... Ginny... ¿Qué intentas? _

_¿Qué pasó cuando me fui? ¡Todo está patas para arriba!_

...

_Otra entrega, quedan pocos días para el cumple..._

_Pobre Ron... y pensar que todavía le cree a su ratona... ay señor...  
_

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm o a mi blog..._


	6. Lección de Pociones

_**Disclaimer: **La JK y la WB tienen derechos sobre el pelirrojo cabezadura... yo no...  
_

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_NUEVAMENTE CON "MI TORTURA". SÉ QUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS PASÓ Y HACE UN BUEN RATO. POR LO PRONTO TENGO MUCHO POR HACER ESTAS SEMANAS... HAY QUE TERMINAR ESTE REGALITO Y PONERLE UN BONITO MOÑO PARA QUE SE LUZCA...  
_

_POR SI LO OLVIDABAN, ES PARA MI AMIGA **MAD ARISTOCRAT, **QUIEN ESCRIBE EL FIC **"TU VERDUGO". OBVIAMENTE** **CON LOS PERMISOS CORRESPONDIENTES... **__POR CIERTO... **¿LA SALUDARON?  
**_

**_ESTE FIC NO TIENE PATAS NI CABEZA, ASI QUE NO LE BUSQUEN LA TRASCENDENCIA... NI TAMPOCO PISTAS PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESE FIC!! _**

_Esop_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_**Lección de Pociones**_

_El asunto del perfume de Hermione había revolucionado a nuestro pelirrojo personaje. Tanto fue el alboroto, que Lily acordó traer a un ex profesor de pociones que conoció al poco tiempo de su llegada a la nube 350. El anciano, apenas escuchó la absurda historia del pelirrojo y conociendo algunos perfumes con ese tipo de efectos afrodisiacos, se ofreció a explicar al joven la verdad de las cosas. Luchar contra la ignorancia era el juramento que hizo en aquella vieja universidad perdida en los alpes y ahora era el momento de hacerlo en su otra vida, en aquella morada celestial.  
_

_- Señor Weasley, ya le explicado casi en todas las formas posible, incluso con muñecos ¡Ese perfume tenía efecto temporal! - El pobre maestro, ya estaba que se volvía loco. No entendía como diablos alguien podía estar tan enamorado para contradecir a un experto._

_- ¡Aquí dice que los pelos de unicornio preservan las pociones! ¡Ese infeliz de Zabinni debe usado un animal completito! - Ron estaba firmemente sujeto de la mano de Jenny durante la lección, porque constantemente hacia amago de querer ir y ahorcar al profesor.  
_

_- Y yo le digo que si ese hubiera sido el caso, la señorita Granger tendría todo su cuerpo cubierto por un grueso pelo blanco. Señor Weasley ¿acaso no tomó lecciones de pociones en Hogwarts? - Nuevamente Jenny hizo gala de su fuerza celestial, sujetando a Ron en su asiento e instándolo a escuchar la clase. Ella era la que saldría con todas las ganancias si alguna vez el pelirrojo entendía la lección._

_Y vaya que tenía fuerza esta Jenny, porque otro esfuerzo adicional consistía en alejarlo de la ventana, desde donde algún "casco verde" aparecía promocionando la fiesta mensual de la nube 350. **"Las dos mejores encamadas del mundo mágico actual" **fue el tema escogido para la dichosa fiesta y lo que provocó el casi derrumbamiento de la pequeña casa de Ron. Si hasta tenía como requisito disfrazarse a lo Granger, en el caso de las mujeres, o a lo Malfoy o Potter, para los hombres. Y eso que no ha visto el ambiente número 3, porque el pobre pelirrojo terminaría por realizar una pira con los cascos verdes._

_"El cuartel Malvado" se ha llamado a este sector exclusivo de la fiesta, donde sólo entran"los que tienen la maldad en la sangre", según reza su cartel de la entrada y donde más de alguna vez James ha tenido que ir por Sirius, que le coquetea a una rubia voluptuosa que es la encargada de la organización de esa zona. "Deja de andar de galán de medio pelo y ayuda a Ron, él nos necesita" era el sermón con el que lo devolvían a las aburridas lecciones. "Si ese no entiende, ni siquiera con esa modelo que siempre lo acompaña, creo que podríamos pensar que es un caso perdido" replicaba Sirius mientras volvía a su lugar, un cómodo sillón donde por lo menos podía disimuladamente echar alguna siesta.  
_

_La fiesta poco a poco ha tomado cuerpo, tanto así que han debido tapar las ventanas, ya que algunos entusiastas han recreado persecusiones al estilo "ven para acá sangre sucia, que hoy tenemos combate" y "hoy se te olvida hasta la guerra", a juzgar por los gritos que se escuchan a lo lejos. A veces hasta James mira con envidia, pero debe controlarse si no quiere que el pelirrojo se traiga a su hijo de un avada celestial.  
_

_- Pero si esa cosa debe tener larga duración ¡ese maldito Potter ahora sí que se aprovechó de mi ratona! y si dejamos que el perfume vuelva ¡ella hasta capaz que se deje embarazar por ese idiota! ¡ESO! -grita más fuerte, con el semblante iluminado de una renovada esperanza - ¡ESO DEBE SER! ¡EL DICHOSO PERFUME DEBE ACTIVARSE CADA CIERTO TIEMPO! ¡Y NO ME PUEDE NEGAR QUE ESO PUEDE PASAR! ¿ES POSIBLE QUE EXISTA ALGÚN TIPO DE PERFUME ASÍ? ¡DÍGAME ALGO! -  
_

_- Si consideramos que se agregara extracto de ajenjo y dos hojas de menta, creo que podría ser el caso - respondió el profesor, reconociendo su error sobre los efectos de esos dos ingredientes que se le habían pasado por alto, pero de manera no entusiasta respecto a la teoría del pelirrojo, por lo que agregó - pero con un periodo corto de duración... un mes sería el plazo máximo..._

_- ¡VEN! ¡YO TENÍA RAZÓN, ESE MALDITO PERFUME ERA LA CAUSA! - estaba tan contento por su descubrimiento, que no se percató del sonrojo de Jenny, al estar tan convenientemente abrazadita a su amor platónico - ¡MI RATONCITA NO ES UNA MALA MUJER! ¡AHORA SI ENTIENDEN!  
_

_Lástima que las ilusiones sin fundamento alguno se rompen cual pompas de jabón. Bastó para que la rubia del cuartel malvado pasara corriendo con una túnica negra y un casco verde la persiguiera gritando "ven que te haga la marca sabrosa", para que Sirius Black se dejara de rodeos y le dijera a Ron de la manera más descarnada:_

_- ¿ERES TORPE O TE HACES? ¡HACE MÁS DE UN PUTO MES QUE HERMIONE USÓ ESE PERFUME! ¡ASÍ QUE ENTÉRATE QUE TIENE TODA LA VOLUNTAD DEL MUNDO PARA JUGAR EN AMBOS BANDOS! ¡ME CANSÉ DE ESCUCHAR SEMEJANTES TONTERÍAS! - agarra de detrás del sillón su chaqueta y se lanza a la persecusión por la rubia de sus sueños exóticos, porque nadie le quita una mujer a Sirius Black.  
_

El pelirrojo se demora en sacar las cuentas y cuando lo hace proclama:

- A MI RATONA ALGO LE HIZO ESE MALDITO POTTER, SI NO FUE EL PERFUME ¿QUE DIABLOS LE ESTÁ DANDO? ¿POCIÓN LUJURIOSA? ¡HERMIONEE ALÉJATE DE ESE ANIMAL! ¡ESE NI SIQUIERA SE HA PREOCUPADO DE MI HERMANITA! - en medio del grito acusa el golpe, por haberla perdido también de vista - ¿Y MI HERMANITA? ¡OLVIDE A MI HERMANITA! ¿GINNY QUE HA PASADO CONTIGO?

...

_¿Y qué les pareció?_

_Otra entrega, ya estamos a un mes del cumpleaños, pero la doña ya está debidamente explicada del por qué mi retraso...  
_

_Pobre Ron... este si que fue golpe bajo... y Sirius tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio, que volviera a la triste realidad..._

_¿Qué pasará ahora que se entere en que está Ginny? vamos a ver...  
_

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm o a mi blog..._


	7. Mejor Prevenir que Lamentar

_**Disclaimer: **La JK y la WB tienen derechos sobre el pelirrojo que ya parece que entiende más el asunto... yo no... aunque coopere para que abra los ojitos.  
_

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_NUEVAMENTE CON "MI TORTURA"... _

_LA HISTORIA SIN PATAS NI CABEZA Y, NO ESTÁ DEMÁS DECIRLO, SIN TRASCENDENCIA ALGUNA PARA "TU VERDUGO"... _

_RECUERDEN QUE NACIÓ COMO UN SIMPLE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA LA ESCRITORA DE ESE FIC._

_Se agradecen los rr y las lecturas desde las sombras... incentivan el trabajo creativo, más si se me ocurre justo en medio de los trabajos de la tesis...  
_

_Esop_

_Un abrazo desde mi Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_Mejor Prevenir que Lamentar... antes de que un pelirrojo al infierno vaya a dar...  
_

_- Tijeras_

_- Escondidas_

_- Cuerda_

_- Aquí la tengo_

_- Sábanas_

_- Cosidas a las camas_

_- ¿Para qué tanto afán? que yo sepa ese no es potencial suicida - Sirius está desesperado ante el inventario de Jenny y Lily. Desde el amanecer lo tienen completamente aburrido del sonido de cajas y de muebles - ese ya debe saber que su ex-mujer, mi ex-sobrina-predilecta, se ha lanzado a conocer el tao, el tantra, el ... ¿cuantos libros son? uy... lo que sea, pero esa chica defiende la causa aprovechando de convertirse en la Diosa del Sexo - un certero florerazo, que explota justo sobre su cabeza, le anuncia que es momento de callar.  
_

_- Sirius no seas tonto, es que evitamos que siga intentando bajar - a Jenny ese animago no autorizado ya le colmó la paciencia, por su culpa su amado Ron casi se vuelve loco de la pena - Ya una vez casi se lanzó en bungee con las sábanas. Así que alejaremos cualquier elemento que lo tiente de hacer algo estupido. Aunque no lo creas, ese hombre tiene pensados unos inventos que ya asustan, todo porque quiere hacer puré a la Potter... ay... perdón Lily._

_- No te preocupes querida, que ya asumí que Ron quiere ver a mi hijo convertido en picadillo. ¡James! mejor esconde esos ingredientes de pociones, porque ese muchacho ya descubrió las propiedades voladoras de Bernardia Celestial._

_- ¿Y donde dejaste mis artículos para escalar nubes? por su culpa ya ni puedo ir de excursión a la 485 - el padre de Harry ya no soporta más la situación. Al principio soportó estoicamente todo lo que el pelirrojo quería hablar sobre su famoso amor por Hermione, pero luego de tanto evento ya está aburrido.  
_

_Ron se ha vuelto todo un inventor. Desde que supo el destino de su hermana, ahora Dominique, ha decidido que su ex-mejor-amigo recibiría la mejor paliza celestial de todos los tiempos. Primero pensó en una caña de pescar y así traer consigo al que juró cuidar bien de su pequeña o tal vez si mejoraba la catapulta sería posible realizar un ataque aéreo directo sobre Harry. Los cascos verdes tampoco cooperaban con la mejoría de Ron, porque al querer ayudarlo con la situación de la ex-Ginny-ahora-Dominique, no encontraron nada mejor que echarle más carbón a Potter y convertirlo en el peor de los malvados. _

_Incluso castigaron severamente al que gritó "A tu hermanita le encanta ser vampiro ¡esas mordidas dan envidia!". Quedaron tan mudos y con los ojos abiertos como platos, ante el horror del enlace vampírico (para ellos una cosa era ser de Slytherin y la otra muy distinta, aunque se dijese lo contrario, era ser un sádico). Hicieron un pacto para dejar de lado las bromas hacia Ron, cambiando el objetivo hacia cierto "elegido", procurando evitar que sus intenciones fueran hacia cierto mortifago rubio, que hace rato había iniciado un ¿romance? con su noviecita la pelo de enredadera.  
_

_- ¡Mi hermana se llama Ginny, no se llama Dominique! - al pelirrojo no se le distinguía entre su cabellera y su rostro, debido al color que posee a base de tanto grito hacia abajo. La pobre Jenny baja las escaleras corriendo para saber que pasa ahora con este muchacho, esperando que no se le ocurra otro invento antes que terminen el inventario o resulte lo que espera que resulte - ¡Jenny! ¿sabes que ahora anda seduciendo machos? mi hermana no era una santa, pero ¡Agarrar por el cuello a cuanto hombre se le aparezca! ¡y con el consentimiento de ese proxeneta de marido! - Ron a duras penas asume que su adorada Ginny considera como su esposo al "vampiro de mala muerte", pero como ve que la pelirroja lo trata como tal, no hay de otra.  
_

_Jenny se ha contenido, más de alguna vez, de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Quiere que asuma los cambios que han ocurrido en el mundo mágico pronto, pues piensa que si aparece el supervisor de la nube nuevamente, esta vez sí que se va derechito al infierno. Ya no le basta cocinar para él y cuidarlo, porque ese Weasley se ha empeñado en destruir al que le echo a perder la vida a su hermana y su ratona. Ese día a trazado un plan, friamente calculado en sus horas de producción repostera, costándole más de un mensaje de nube a nube con sus amigas, todo para terminar con el suplicio y seguir su vida pacíficamente junto a su querido Ron. Como él ha estado pendiente de su hermana, ni siquiera se ha fijado en la traición de Hermione, por lo que ahora sí que este hombre se enteraría de la clase de mujer a la que adora, porque ella sería quien le mostraría que ha perdido su tiempo sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena._

_Un par de golpes secos en la puerta y una sonrisa se apodera del rostro de la acongojada Jenny. Se hace la que no escucha y se esconde en la cocina, esperando que sea el mismo pelirrojo quien abra la puerta, cruzando los dedos para que esta vez resulte todo bien. Como si de una señal divina se tratase, Ron salió a atender a la visita.  
_

_- Buenas Tardes Señor Weasley, vengo a conversar con usted - nada más ni nada menos que el supervisor de las nubes serie 300, estaba en su puerta requiriendo una entrevista con él - bueno, más bien a enseñarle algo._

_- ¿Otra denuncia de mis vecinos? quiero que sepa que no he hecho nada que atente contra la paz de esta nube, así que primero escúcheme antes de nuevamente enviarme una notificación advirtiéndome sobre mi comportamiento - el pelirrojo ha adoptado una postura muy formal delante de aquel hombre, intentando no enfadarse por aquella visita no grata. El supervisor de la nube debe haberle advertido sobre su último experimento pro paliza a Harry Potter y sabía muy bien que si su comportamiento no cambiaba, iba a ser conminado a terminar en el infierno._

_- Precisamente vengo para que de una vez por todas Usted pueda ver que sucede allá abajo, sin que salga herido algún habitante de esta nube - el hombre abrió su maletín y extrajo de ella una cinta, como esas que Hermione alguna vez le mostró en la casa de sus padres - Esto es un compilado de grabaciones de toda la serie 300, donde solo aparecen tomas hacia abajo de las nubes. Alguna vez se pensó en que sería de utilidad y sólo hoy con usted puedo comprobar que es cierto. Es una selección hecha por mí, de aquellas escenas en que aparece su novia. Me imagino que se preguntará por qué hago esto y créame que no me queda otra alternativa para evitar que siga cometiendo locuras que lo lleven a ser condenado a la pena máxima en el reino celestial. Creo que usted se merece una oportunidad para abrir los ojos y vivir su vida tranquilo, por eso estoy aqui.  
_

_Ron no puede emitir una sola palabra, porque la idea de irse al infierno lo mantiene paralizado. Esa condena no le permitiría saber que sucede con su querida ratona y eso definitivamente sería una nueva muerte para él. ¿Qué le costaría mantenerse quieto y viendo una grabación que confirmara el complot en contra de su ratona? él es fuerte y no sucumbiría ante las ganas de querer matar a Potter, justo en frente del supervisor. Lo invitó al living y se sentó en el asiento más próximo al aparato que trajo el visitante para presentar la cinta._

_"Seré fuerte mi ratona, veré todo sin chistar y luego seguiré mis planes para ayudarte, lo prometo", pensaba un pelirrojo, mientras que empuñaba fuertemente las manos para poder controlarse. "Ya verás que pronto podrás seguir tranquiila tu venganza, esos dos no te van a drogar ni molestar" fue lo último que pudo pensar. Estaba tan concentrado con aquellas primera tristes imágenes, que no se percató que hasta Sirius, James y Lily estaban junto a él mirando la pantalla. Luego de tanta imagen conocida, unas que nunca había visto aparecieron ante sus ojos:_

_-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO? - gritó de improviso, haciendo que todos los espectadores saltaran de sus asientos - perdón, seguiré viendo - pero las siguientes imágenes definitivamente lo dejaron hecho un huracán. _

_¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, YO SOY TU PUTA ALMA GEMELA! ¿DESDE CUANDO SE TE ECHÓ A PERDER EL GUSTO?  
_

_¿QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?  
_

_..._

_¿Y qué les pareció?_

_Ya casi estamos finalizando este fic... Se viene el remezón del cornudo...  
_

_Ese supervisor ha traido una cinta con contenido peor que el video de la Paris Hilton y Ron va a tener que verlo...  
_

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm, a mi blog o a Twitter..._


	8. Una imagen, valen por muchas

_**Disclaimer: **La JK y la WB tienen derechos sobre el pelirrojo que ya parece que entiende más el asunto... yo no... aunque coopere para que abra los ojitos.  
_

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_NUEVAMENTE CON "MI TORTURA"... Y ESTA VEZ EL CAPÍTULO FINAL...  
_

_HA TERMINADO LA HISTORIA SIN PATAS NI CABEZA DEL PELIRROJO MIRANDO DESDE EL CIELO TODO LO QUE PASA EN "TU VERDUGO"... _

_NACIÓ COMO UN SIMPLE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA LA ESCRITORA DE ESE FIC Y HOY SE LE AGREGA UN COMPLETE PARA PONER EL PUNTO APARTE._

_ESPERANDO QUE HAYA SIDO DEL GUSTO DE DOÑA MAD ARISTOCRAT... (POR CIERTO, UN ABRAZOTE ... ESPERANDO QUE TODO ANDE BIEN POR TU CAPITAL... SINO... ME AVISAS Y GOLPEO) Y TAMBIÉN DE UDS QUERIDOS LECTORES...  
_

_Se agradecen los rr y las lecturas desde las sombras... ni se imaginan como colaboraron en que esta historia tan disparatada continuara hasta ahora..._

_Un beso para mi beta de esta noche, la señorita Dulce Invierno que se hizo un espacio entre la escritura de sus fics... ¡Muchas Gracias!  
_

_Esop_

_Un abrazo desde mi Viña del Mar..._

_..._

**_Una imagen, bueno unas cuantas, valen por muchas horas de conversaciones fallidas..._**

_- Le dije señor Weasley que esto sería lo apropiado. No es posible que Usted casi destruya esta nube por alguien que no vale la pena... - El supervisor de las nubes 300 ya no sabe qué decir, porque luego de las imágenes de Hermione como una novia devota, se vinieron aquellas subidas de tono, y las que mostraban romance con el enemigo._

_- ¡MALDITA PELO DE ESCOBA! ¡NO TE CREO! ¿TE VAS A VENGAR CON CADA POSTURA DEL KAMASUTRA? ¡ESE PERFUME CON SUERTE TE DURÓ CINCO SEGUNDOS DE EFECTO!_

_POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO NADA, ¿AH? ¿POR QUÉ DEJARON QUE ME CREYERA QUE ESTA ME AMABA?_

_Lily ya no sabe si seguir conteniendo a Sirius y James, o simplemente atacarlo a florerazos, platazos y sillazos. El pelirrojo comenzó a entrar en razón luego de mucho tiempo y tuvo que ser alguien fuera de su círculo el que lo dejara con los ojos tan abiertos, que no le quedaran dudas de que su ratona era una soberana rata de alcantarilla. La madre del, hasta el video, peor enemigo de Ron, nunca en toda su vida había empleado todas sus capacidades físicas, como hoy y la batalla, para mantener a ese par de merodeadores en su sitio. La idea de volver a las cartas de advertencia a su vivienda, han sido suficientes para mantenerla usando todo su peso para sostener a ese par, que quiere asesinar al pelirrojo de una manera lenta y despiadada._

_Jenny está trabajando en la cocina a full, terminando una interminable cantidad de pasteles y dulces para cuando baje la cólera y comience la tristeza. Ya no sabe cuánto tiempo va a aguantar la garganta de su amado, después de tanto grito hacia la pantalla. Si antes se ponía berenjena, ahora este muchacho estaba pasando a un color casi negro, por lo que se afanó aún más para recuperarlo de semejante disgusto. No todos los días te enteras que tu novia se convirtió al lado oscuro voluntariamente y con una dosis de XXX que nunca esperó que ella protagonizara._

_- ¡POR MERLÍN, QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! - nadie lo saca de su sillón frente a la pantalla. A veces hace amagos de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallan por ese sentimiento que mezcla dolor y rabia, pero que quiere ocultar a los demás espectadores de aquella traición televisada - ¿CÓMO PERMITEN QUE ES MALVADA MUJER TRABAJE PARA EL BANDO DE LOS BUENOS, SI CASI SE ENGULLE A ESE IDIOTA CARA RAJADA DOS! ¡Y CONMIGO TE HACÍAS LA INOCENTE, MALVADA MOSCA MUERTA! _

_Lily pensaba que el forcejeo continuaría durante toda la película, pero súbitamente el par de machos enfurecidos dejó la pelea y subieron las escaleras. Al poco rato bajaron silenciosamente con una botella, sentándose al lado de Ron. Llenaron cuatro vasos y dándole el primero al pelirrojo, Sirius le comentó:_

_- Amigo, esta botella la teníamos para casos especiales y hoy es uno de ellos. Siente la libertad de beber cuanto quieras, porque hay que recurrir al alcohol para tolerar semejante visión. Te has comportado como todo un hombre, sin derramar lágrimas, pero con tanto grito la garganta se seca, así que ¡Salud!_

_Al parecer la botella estaba encantada o algo parecido, porque los vasos eran interminables e hicieron que dejaran de poner sus ojos en la pantalla para conversar acerca de los malos amores. Hasta el supervisor se aflojó su blanca corbata y se puso a beber con él, contándole de una mala bruja que atormentó su existencia. Sirius le contó sobre su radar para detectar a las que no rompían una taza, mientras James abrazaba a una molesta Lily y se alegraba por haber encontrado a la mujer perfecta que incluso lo acompaña en el cielo._

_Afuera de la casa, los cascos verdes tenían letreros de apoyo para Weasley, con frases alusivas a un cambio de vida (¡WEASLEY, LAS PERRAS PASAN Y LOS AMIGOS QUEDAN! ¡TE QUEREMOS!) y nuevos insultos para su, a estas alturas, ex-novia. La noticia de que por fin había caido en la cuenta de su auto-engaño, se esparció por toda la nube, concentrando un mar de personas que esperaron un descenso en picada, directo sobre la malvada Hermione. Y fueron los mismísimos cascos verdes quienes echaron a la multitud a gritos y promovieron una atmósfera pacífica fuera de la casa, lejos de las antiguas apuestas y fiestas alocadas.  
_

_Aunque se sentía apoyado, Ron sentía que la pena no se le pasaría ni siquiera con la cabeza de Malfoy en una estaca o viendo a Hermione cubierta de tomatazos. Poco a poco sus compañeros del comité de apoyo moral de la casa fueron cayendo víctimas del alcohol, a excepción de James que fue llevado por Lily a su habitación, y no pudieron moverse de sus ubicaciones. Maldijo por lo bajo su alta tolerancia al alcohol, tratando de acomodarse en su sillón, mientras veía la pantalla azul, luego de la proyección de la cinta. _

_- ¿Estás muy tenso? tanto disgusto va a hacerte mal - la voz proviene detrás de su asiento, sumando a ella unos dedos que suavemente comenzaron a moverse por el cuello del pelirrojo, provocándole una agradable sensación de tranquilidad. El perfume a pastel de arándanos y un suave beso en la coronilla, __terminaron por rendirlo y convertirlo en un suave gatito ronroneador__ y el pais de los sueños se abrió paso para él, de manera tan placentera como hacía tiempo no le sucedía. El suave masaje lo hace despreocuparse por un momento de semejante bochornoso episodio._

_- Será mejor que vayas a dormir a tu cuarto y así estarás mejor. Has pasado por emociones muy fuertes y te mereces un descanso. Esto no va a pasar inmediatamente, pero el tiempo lo cura todo. Espero que no te moleste la frase tan rebuscada, pero es la única que se me ocurre y yo..._

_- ¿Me acompañas hasta que me duerma? me duele tanto la cabeza que un masaje en las sienes me vendría bien - aunque no lo crean, una cosa es que Ronald Weasley haya caido en las mentiras de su novia y otras muy distinta que deje pasar la oportunidad de ser consolado con semejante mujer, que además prepara unas tartas que lo envían directo con el Creador - ¿sabías que tienes un talento natural para esto?. No sabes cuánto voy a necesitar de una buena compañía, eres tan buena - El pelirrojo se dejaba llevar como un niño muerto de sueño, aprovechando de inhalar aquel delicioso aroma que perseguía a la morena por donde quiera que iba - Esto se me va a pasar, pero va a tomar un laaargo tiempo ¿me harías tartas para mejorar más pronto? Mi madre siempre me daba dulces cuando estaba triste._

_Con un beso en la mejilla, la morena le confirmó su petición, haciendo que Ron se sintiera mucho más a gusto para iniciar su recuperación. Desde ahora en adelante, que se jodan todos, menos su familia que aún permanece en la tierra. Que Hermione se quede sola batallando con Mortifagos y demonios internos, porque esta vez no estará animándola desde el cielo. Que se siga auto-convenciendo de que está en medio de una venganza, porque ya no le cree nada de lo que diga. Porque quiere una vida tranquila, mejor si está aromatizada a vainilla, canela o berries, como la dulce mujer que estuvo tanto tiempo a su lado y el de tonto mirando para abajo. ¡Ronald Weasley, si sigues mirando al suelo te caerás! escuchó de boca de su madre muchas veces. Por mirar hacia abajo no se percató de que en el cielo el pasto es mucho más verde y los pasteles más sabrosos, así que sólo debia levantar el mentón y aprovechar su estadía celestial, una que prometía ser feliz y perfecta.  
_

_¡HASTA NUNCA RATA INSENSIBLE!  
_

_..._

_¿Y qué les pareció? ¿les gustó el final?  
_

_Como siempre tienen la libertad de enviar tomates directo via internet o por correo.  
_

_El cornudo pelirrojo merecía un final feliz, suficiente tuvo con la estupidez hecha novia, bueno... ex-novia...  
_

_Deje sus comentarios favorables, desfavorables o lo que estime conveniente... vía rr, pm, a mi blog o a Twitter..._

_Ha sido un placer poner fin a mi primer long-fic...  
_


End file.
